ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: The New Heroes
Dragon Ball: The New Hero's is a online fan-fiction. It is about the adventures of the next generation of Dragon Ball Heros to save the world and the entire universe. This story takes place 84-100 years after GT and continues to move on forward. 1 Prolouge One day on a planet named Planet Marainia far out in the cosmos. There was a baby boy named Galrick who Mother and Father where the strongest male and female warriors on the planet. They and the rest of the Marainian on the planet where fine until,one day the sky grew very dark and many storm clouds appeared with red lighting whipping threw the sky. A gigantic vortex grew in the sky and as it seemed a portal like vortex appeared. It looked like the eye of a dark hurricane. A bright white light with a red-like hue to it appeared within the vortex and a face appeared a firgure of a creature who spoke and said I am The Devourer! I am the one who devourers all worlds and now this world shall be mine aswell! Galricks Mother and Father knew what they had to do. They flew into the vortex and battled the devourer who had reverted to a humaniod like form. He was a vicous,cold hearted and evil like monster. He completely dominated Galricks parents. So as the Devourer began to suck the life from the planet by creating huge craters in it then turning into his monster form he went into the craters which led to the planets core he began to feed off of its life. Meanwhile in a final attempt to save their son and their the entire fate of their race. Galricks parents converted their ki and even themselfs into energy barriers to protect Galrick as the planet began to crumble and fall apart all of the people on the planet began to flee and try to escape the planet but the thick dark clouds,lighting,hurricans,volcanos,tornadoes,earthquakes and tsunamis prevented any hope for departing from the dying planet as they knew they where all done for. The planet finally exploded and all the inhabitats dyied except Galrick who was protected by his Mother and Father. As it exploded the light was so bright it could be seen all the way from Earth and Namek. After that Galrick was left floating in the barren cosmic wasteland where planet Marainia use to be then the Devourer fleed from the barren wasteland in a beam of blinding red light. Then after that only mere hours later Goku was flying on Shenron when he spotted the young boy sensed great potential from him and took him in and raised him and taught him martial arts and this where our story begins! Training Saga ''Chapter 1 Training With Goku'' Goku was training Galrick on a distant planet thats gravity was 25x Earths. Galrick was now 4 and his power was absolutely amazing. He had already learned how to fly and how to control his ki if only he knew how to control his hidden power. Goku and Galrick where just sparring Goku kicked Galrick and was sent flying into a small hill. He got up and starting crying. Waaaaah waah waah!! That hurt Mr.Goku! "sniffle" sniffle" said Galrick. S-Sorry! Galrick I guess I dont know my own strenght hehehehe! Goku said in a sarcastic way. Now come on! You still got fight left in ya! Said Goku once more. U-Ugh ok. Said Galrick. Galrick flew towards Goku and started throwing punches and kicks wildly and he missed. Goku grabbed his leg and threw him into a tall pillar of earth. BOOM!! As the pillar collasped. Galrick got really angry and said ENOUGH!!! Grrrr grrrr!! Galrick's power level began to rise and he began to sweat and steam began to emit from his skin! NOW TAKE THIS!!! Said Galrick. KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA!!! Zoooooom! As the Kamehameha blast soared threw the sky "whoof"! As Goku blew it away and Galrick was completely exhausted and passed out. Goku said ok thats enough training for one day now lets go rest back inside. Shenron had been traveling with Goku so he made a house with unlimited supplies for whatever they needed(Since he was a Magical Dragon). 6 Years has passed and now Galrick is 10. He was still training with Goku. Hiya hiya ha hi ha hiya! Said Galrick as he was sparring with Goku, throwing pucnhes and kicks at the same time. Woah! Nice one Galrick but you gotta do better if you wanna catch up to me! Said Goku. We'll see about that said Galrick time to take it up a notch! Kaio-ken x10! Said Galrick as he used the technique changing his aura into a flame fiery red one. Now take this! Super Dragon Fist! Said Galrick as he was flying toward Goku with the appearance of now a Golden Shenron as soon as he collided with Goku he thought he had him but didnt realize Goku had already dodged and used the afterimage technique. So instead Goku came down from above him a eagle kicked him in the back! Gaaaargh! Said Galrick as he went down to the ground after being struck so hard with so much force. "Ugh huh ugh huh" as Galrick was breathing heavy. Good said Goku your getting better Galrick maybe soon you can perfect the Kaio-ken 20x. B-But Goku when can I learn the Instant Transmission? When you learn Kaio-ken 20x,After-image Technique and fully master Super Dragon Fist. But why?! It takes to long that way Goku! Said Galrick. But thats the rules, and its neccasry in order to be a great martial artist. *Sigh* Ok then Goku said Galrick. And so they continued to spar. 6 Years later... Galrick was now 16 and he had fully mastered Kaio-ken 20x,After-image Technique and Instant Transmission. He was now done with his training and Goku said to fight him in a final match to show his honor. So they did. Alright! You ready for this Goku?! Yeepee! I am so excited to see how strong you become Galrick! Said Goku and Galrick. But be warned I am gonna go all out! Kaio-ken x20! Said Galrick. He then powered up and went charging at Goku he then follow up with 5 lighting fast attack a Punch,Uppcut,Roundhouse Kick,Karate Chop then to finish off a Eagle Kick which Goku blocked or dodged all 5. Nice one! But you gotta be faster if you wanna catch me! Said Goku. No problem! Said Galrick. Galrick then attacked Goku a little faster throwing continuos punches and kicks. Goku kept dodging them all effortlessly. Now its my turn! Said Goku. Goku kicked,punched,kneed,elbowed and then finally blasted Galrick extremly hard with enough force to crack a Moutain in 2. Galrick was sent flying threw 5 Pillars of Earth in a row then crashed into a Mountain. He was sitting their injured but still ready to fight. *Huh* Huh* Huh* said Galrick as he was panting in exhaustion. Ok Goku I had enough of not being able to catch up to you! Grrr grrr! Galricks aura got all flame like he began to sweat and finally he released a explosion of energy that destroyed the entire landscape! GAAAAAARGH!!!! He then flew toward Goku in fury and started attack wildly and Goku was completely shocked. Galrick! Come down! Said Goku. Before you destroy the whole planet! GAAAAARGH!!!! GRRRR GRRRR!!! Galrick's pupils in his eyes disapeared. He lost all reason and flew into the air and did a Kamehameha so powerful Goku said if dont deflect it will destroy the whole planet! Goku deflected it with a kick. Galrick then fainted and Goku caught him in mid air. Galrick what is wrong with you?! Thought Goku. ''Chapter 2 Arrival On Earth'' Then Next Day.... Galrick! Hey Galrick pack your things! Said Goku. But why Goku?! Said Galrick in a confused way. Because... where going to Earth. Said Goku. Earth?! What is Earth? Said Galrick even more shocked then before. Earth is a planet. A beautiful planet where I use to live where I was raised and where I grew up. I even had kids their and a entire family and friend but that was over 100 years ago their all dead now. WHAT?! Goku you had a Wife and Kids!? Said Galrick in a very shocked and surprised way. Yup. Said Goku. B-But wait Goku how on earth are they dead but your not and its been 100 years!? Said Galrick. Because... I am immortal. Said Goku. But why and how? Said Galrick. Because long ago when I fought a powerful foe I couldnt go back to earth because I was dead so a Kai gave me their life and since Kai's are immortal so am I. Said Goku. Oh but what are Ka.... nevermind I dont feel like asking any more questions anyway Goku. Ok then said Goku, now go pack your things where headed to Earth. Sure! Sounds intresting. Said Galrick as he was packing his things. Now that they where ready both Goku and Galrick got on Shenron who flew them threw space and while they where on their way they saw something. A bright red light was headed towards them with dark picth black stormy clouds. They sensed evil coming from it. Oh no! Said Galrick. Oh no is right said Goku I'll handle this! The light imeadiatly hit Goku and Galrick and so did the huge storm clouds and devourered them both and Galrick was knocked out. He was sent hurling threw the astriod belt and going all the way to earth. But Galrick didnt know because he was K.Oed. Galrick then fell threw the astriod belt pass all the other planets and landed on Earth. He then awoke wondering where he was and saw a weird green figure walk up to him and Galrick asked who are you? He said I am Dende guardian of this world and you are on Earth... ''Chapter 3 The New Journey On Earth'' So.. this is um Earth eh? Pretty nice place. Said Galrick. Yes. I am Earth's guardian and protector. Said Dende. Ugh ok thats nice. But why are you green? Said Galrick. -_- Because I am a alien from a planet called Namek I protect Earth because I chose this role as its protector. Now enough about me but I would like to ask who are you and where did you come from? Asked Dende. Um I am Galrick and I dont actually know my origins. But I was raised and taught martial arts by Goku he said he was suppose to be the strongest and best martial artist in the universe. Said Galrick. *GASP* G-Goku?! You know Goku?! Did he mention anything about Cell,Majin Buu,Frieza great battles he fought in his time? Said Dende in a eager way. Yes. He did actually. Thats what he told me and he said he had many friends and family on this planet. But they all passed now he said since hes immortal. Said Galrick. Ah I see but did you know Goku has descandats here on Earth that are actually about your age and alive? Asked Dende. R-Really?! No I never knew that! Thats awesome! I cant wait to meet them! Anyway I was suppose to come here on Earth because Goku wanted me to have a normal life with his descandats here on Earth. So you basically moved here to make a living? Said Dende. Yup. Pretty much so now can I find somwhere to live and actully know how Earthlings are and they look like? Said Galrick. Sure. But not until you actually meet some of them first and fit in hahaha. Said Dende as he laughed. Ugh ok then I guess. Said Galrick. Chapter 4 Meeting Earth's Inhabitants ''Power Levels:'' Galrick(4 Years Old):3,000,000 Galrick(10 Years Old):200,000,000 Galrick(16 Years Old):500,000,000 Galrick(Kaio-Ken x10):5,000,000,000 Galrick(Kaio-Ken x20):10,000,000,000 Galrick's Father:200,000,000 Galrick's Mother:180,000,000 The Devourer(16 Years Ago): 300,000,000 Goku: Unknown but far far far higher than any of theirs. ﻿ Category:LSSJ4 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by LSSJ4